How Much Do You Love Me?
by HearMeROWR
Summary: The best night of Logan's life turns into a nightmare.


Okay! Hello. This is my first ever story. And I do realize that this probably sucks... But ehh.. This was based of a dream i had! It was so much more than this. If you want me to I'll continue. But if you lovely readers don't i won't :o)Okay so, Ive read enough FF to know to put...

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. :) Though i wish I did.**

"How much do you love me?"

"This much" Kendall replied holding up his pointer finger and his thumb an inch apart.

Logan frowned. "That's not a lot."

Kendall chuckled and kissed Logan nose. "Yes it is. Want to know why?"

The brunet nodded his head with child like interest.

"Because my love starts for you starts here," The green emerald eyed boy wiggled his pointer finger, "Goes all the way-"

"Around the world and ends back here. Yeah, yeah. I've seen 'Letters to God' too, you noob." A chuckling Logan said.

"Hey, it is a good line." Kendall smirked at Logan while lying back down on the red flannel blanket.

"How did you find this place? It's beautiful." Logan asked resting his head on his boyfriend strong chest.

"Isn't it? Two weeks ago when you were sick, I was going to go to the store to buy you cough syrup and ingredients to make you soup, and after I paid for the stuff a elderly woman in the parking lot asked me to drive her home. Me being the totally amazing person I am- stop laughing Logie." Kendall whined. "I am amazing."

"Sorry." He peppered kissed on Kendall's jaw. "I know you are. Please continue."

"Okay, well. Like I was saying, I agreed to take her. She lived pretty far away, and I got lost, but on my way back and found this place!"

The meadow that the two were in was really was breath taking. It was spring so they were surrounded by too many beautiful and colorful flowers to name. Long tall trees created a circle in the middle of the field, it was the perfect place to star gaze. And that's exactly what these two lovers were doing.

"I wanted to take you here, but I had to wait 'till you were all better." The blond boy placed a loving kiss on the others plump lips.

Logan giggled cutely before saying, "Happy two year anniversary babe, I love you."

"I love you too. So much." Kendall propped up on his elbow to look down into the sparkling big brown bottomless obis that were Logan's eyes. "You've helped me threw so much. I can't imagine life without you. Even if we didn't go to Jo's party and drank a little too much and didn't confess our love for each other two years ago. Having you in my life as just a friend would still be enough. When we were eight, and you found out what my dad did to me, to us," He took a deep breath trying to keep his tears at bay. "How he hit my mom, Katie and me. When you found the bruises and told your parents and then called the police and when they showed up at just the right time..." Kendall looked away finally letting his tears fall. "I was so close to dying… You saved me."

Logan sat up and kissed his boyfriend's tears that seemed to keep replacing the ones that were wiped away. He lifted Kendall into his lap, rubbing his back as he cried.

"I'm not sure exactly when I first fell," The cradled boy continued. "I guess I've always loved you, ever since you walked into our Kindergarten classroom and sat down nervously at mine, James, and Carlos's table." They both chuckled at that awkward memory. "But, I think when I woke up in that hospital room and the first thing I saw was you. That's when I realized I loved you. More than I should have loved a friend."

Logan grabbed Kendall's and kissed him passionately. Trying to show him how much he meant to Logan. When Kendall was rushed to the hospital that day and he had to wait in the waiting room, the only thing he could do was sob painfully and loudly. He was so relieved when Kendall was emitted from surgery that he sat by the battered boy's bed for twelve hours not moving once until Kendall finally awoke.

Kendall reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. "Logan," he said slightly breathless.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed slightly while lightly nibbling on Kendall's neck. Somehow while they were making out Logan ended up under the taller blond while he was sitting between Logan's jean-clad thighs.

"Logie, I need to ask you something." He sat back growing more serious and- was he _nervous? _

"What is it honey?" Logan asked becoming more worried by the second. He softly rubbed his thumb over Kendall pale right cheek.

"I- uh..." _Deep breathe Kendall._ "Loganwillyoumarryme?"

"What?"

"Hortense Logan Mitchell. Would you do me the greatest honor and marry me?" Kendall asked slower this time pulling out a black velvet box flipped open so you could see a silver wedding band incrusted with six small diamonds sitting inside.

Chocolate brown met shining emerald. "_Yes_."

It took a moment for it to register but when it did, Kendall tackled Logan to the ground with all the force he could muster up and kissed every square inch of the flawless brunet's face.

This lasted for at least ten minute until the trembling blond pulled away and grabbed Logan's hand and put the ring on him. Logan didn't know he was crying until the his boyfriend, no his _fiancé, _wiped his happy tears away

"I love you, with all of my heart, all of my soul. I can't wait to spend forever with you." Logan said wiping away Kendall's tears as well.

They spent the next two hours wrapped up in each other's arms, legs. Soft touches, delicate kisses, making sweet passionate love for the first time.

"Come on, angel, let's get you home. It's getting cold." Kendall said helping a sore Logan up. Even though it was spring it was still chilly in Minnesota.

He bundled the blanket into a messy ball. Normally Logan would abject calling him lazy and fold it for him, but it was midnight and he was exhausted. So, he just kissed Kendall's cheek and held onto his as they walked back to the car.

Within the next fifteen minutes the blanket was thrown into the backseat, Logan was sitting in the front happily singing along with some song from the 80's on radio holding Kendall's hand. The boy in the driver's seat couldn't feel more ecstatic. At a red light he grabbed Logan's face a good long loving smooch. Logan pulled away laughing then looked down at the ring on his hand that was now glowing red because the stop light. "I love my ring so much."

When he looked back up he saw Kendall looking at him with the most love he has ever seen in those piercing green eyes. He couldn't help but recapture those lips he was so used to.

They were too involved in each other to notice the light turn green. However they did notice when a rather large four wheeler crashed into them from behind, hard enough to push them seven feet forward.

"Oh shit! Logan are you-" "KENDALL!"

CRASH!

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

The most intense pain the poor boy had probably ever felt in his whole life.

It started in his feet, and slowly but surly crept up his body until it reached his head.

Pain.

Surging pain.

He thought his head would explode and the annoying beeping coming from his right was not helping _at all._

He didn't know who he was, or where he was.

He tried to open his eyes and regretted it the millisecond he did. _Too bright._

"Logan?"

Why did that voice sound so similar?

_Mom? _

"Oh God Logan! Are you awake? Please. Move!"

_Dad?_

"Logan?" At least it sounded like 'Logan' through a muffled sod. It sounded like it came from… _James?_

"Shh. Hey Logie. Are you awake?" A gentle voice said. I sounded suspiciously like Carlos, but Carlos was always so loud.

And if that was Carlos, then one person was missing. _Where's Kendall?_

And then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks.

Or, like a semi-truck.

His eyes shot open ignoring the agonizing pain he tried to call out to his Kendall. He was momentarily blinded and all that came out was a raspy "_Kin!_"

In an instant everyone was surrounding his bed all talking at once. It sounded like they were screaming into megaphones, and they were using crazy hand gestures and then at one point Carlos and James start crying. Then his mom grabs him into a crazy bear hug, and his dad laughs, and they won't _shut up! _

Logan is trying to pay attention to what they're saying, he really is, but he can't. He just can't. He gets so overwhelmed and worried. _Where's Kendall? What happened? _ He bursts out sobbing because he can remember damn well what happened.

The kiss, the car bumping into them from behind and then, the large semi coming practically out of nowhere and crashing straight into Kendall's side of the car at full speed.

Apparently when he was crying he started thrashing and yelling, he didn't know, and he didn't notice when the nurse came in to give him a shot to calm him down.

But he slowly felt himself slipping. Falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ngh," Logan grumbled trying to stretch. <em>"Ow!"<em>

"Careful Logie, you have stitches."

The addressed slowly opened his eyes and saw his mom leaning over him in a dark room.

"What… time?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"It's 4 o'clock in the morning, darling." His mother leaned down to kiss his forehead. When she sat back up he saw she had unshed tears in her eyes.

"What happened, mom?"

That's when she let her tears fall.

"You were in a car crash, and, you've been out for three months." She let out a quiet sob.

_Three months? _

"Where's Kindle?" The worry in his voice was so evident. If he been in a coma for three months then-

"Baby, I'm so sorry! He… He-" Another sob. When she had her breathing under control she whispered the word Logan was praying she wouldn't say. "Passed."

Logan was wrong before. Because this was the utmost intense pain he has ever felt in his whole life.

* * *

><p>You wanna Review?<p> 


End file.
